


Desert Oasis

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (or are they?), Everyone's over 18, M/M, Pining, Sheith Positivity Week, Unspoken Confessions, playing in the rain, pre-kerberos, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Keith loudly says, “No.”But Shiro’s a muddy, wet man on a mission. He skids to a halt in front of Keith, and says, “Yes.”“No, Shiro!” Keith insists with a laugh when Shiro tugs on Keith’s sleeve.“Yes, Keith! As your special mentor helping you go through the fighter pilot fast track, I insist that you have fun with the rest of us!”“How is playing in the rain supposed to help me be a better pilot?”





	Desert Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this between 2am and 4:13am, so if something doesn't make sense: whoops i'm so damn sorry fam ;;;

Due to the fact that rain is a rare phenomena out in the dessert, whenever it rains at the academy? People tend to go a little “rain nuts” - it's the local student term for people dropping whatever they’re doing in favor of running out and playing in the rain. Suddenly everyone's forgetting their age and acting like a bunch of excited kids. It’s cute...he supposes.

 

And by everyone, Keith means the students and _some_ of the newly promoted officers whose uniforms are still stiff thanks to their newness. The allure of playing in the rain is too great for certain new officers, who ran out with their friends as soon as the dark rain clouds began to gather.

 

Passing instructors and officers shake their head at the childish antics going on in the yard but look the other way.

 

 _And in some cases, they do that literally_ , Keith thinks from his cold but dry spot under the open garage door when he sees Iverson pointedly glance away from where Shiro’s skidding through a puddle of mud with a loud yelp. Keith winces as Shiro hits the ground, butt first. _That’s gotta hurt_.

 

Matt’s bent over in half, arms around his stomach as he laughs. “Th-that’s what you get for trying to run through a p-puddle!”

 

Wet _and_ muddy now, Shiro flips his friend the bird before getting back up on his feet. He tries to rub the mud off his olive pants but it’s useless. He makes a bigger mess than cleaning it up. Keith smiles, heart aching with fondness at the amused shrug Shiro makes before going back to chasing Matt - this time, he threatens to shove Matt into a puddle as payback.

 

“You slipped on your own! How’s it _my_ fault you’re a clumsy oaf just because you can't take a joke?” Matt complains ducking behind a couple of people as he tries to dodge Shiro.

 

Unfortunately for Shiro, Matt is a slippery guy who makes the most of things. He ducks behind people, slides out of Shiro’s reach, and one time manages to _literally_ slip out of Shiro’s grasp. Keith’s shaking with quiet laughter, grin hidden behind his palm, and the annoyed look Shiro’s sporting while Matt sticks his tongue out in a clear taunt.

 

Someone shouts and goes down with a yell, followed by another yell and more laughter. It’s a three cadet crash right in front of him. Keith manages to jump out of the way to prevent any stray specks of mud falling on his uniform. The commotion however, has made Shiro realize that Keith’s just standing on the sidelines - not doing anything but observing.

 

So when Keith sees the excited glimmer in Shiro’s eyes, across the yard and through the summer rain that’s lazily falling down, Keith loudly says, “No.”

 

But Shiro’s a muddy, wet man on a mission. He skids to a halt in front of Keith, tossing his dirty jacket onto the concrete steps Keith’s standing on and says, “ _Yes_.”

 

“No, Shiro!” Keith insists with a laugh when Shiro cleans up his right hand and uses the cleaned fingers to tug on Keith’s sleeve.

 

But Shiro keeps on tugging with increasing force, “ _Yes_ , Keith! As your special mentor helping you go through the fighter pilot fast track, I insist that you have fun with the rest of us!”

 

“How is playing in the rain supposed to help me be a better pilot?”

 

Keith feels his reluctance sliding away as he _really_ processes the sight Shiro’s making. He’d taken his jacket off ages ago and his dark t-shirt is clinging to him like a second skin. Keith feels a faint twinge of pouty displeasure that it’s black. If it was white he could probably-

 

Shiro snaps his fingers in front of his nose, making Keith jump. “Come on Keith. Just... when’s the last time you let go and had fun?”

 

He opens his mouth to answer but comes up short. And this time, it’s because he can’t think of the last he had _fun_ . Keith’s been focused on completing the reading and assignments that’ve come with the advanced courses he’s been taking under Shiro and Iverson’s guidance. There hasn’t been _time_ for fun. But at the same time...

 

“I had fun in the SIM yesterday?”

 

His voice is meek, well aware of how _not_ fun Shiro will define it. But Keith wants to be clear, he _had_ had fun going through the challenging mission Shiro had pulled up for him. At the same time, Keith recognizes that that’s not the fun Shiro’s talking about.

 

Sure enough, Shiro shakes his head before moving behind Keith. “Off with the jacket. You’re going to help me catch Matt.”

 

Keith obediently unzips his orange and white jacket and lets Shiro pull it off. “And then what?”

 

“Then, we’re going to toss him into the biggest, deepest rain puddle in the yard.”

 

He watches Shiro hang Keith’s jacket up on an empty nail on the tool wall and asks, “Okay. Why are we chasing him anyways?”

 

Shiro’s gray eyes slide away from him. He coughs, pushing his fringe over his head before planting down hands on his hips. “He made a shitty joke. He’s gotta pay for it.”

 

Keith looks across the yard at Matt, who is eyeing them with extreme suspicion, before turning back to Shiro. “What kind of joke?” It’s pure curiosity that has him asking that. Keith would like more insight into Shiro and his personality.

 

The man in question looks away, mumbling, “Nothing. It was stupid.” He swallows, clearing his throat before holding his hand out towards Keith. “Still want to help?”

 

With a lazy shrug, Keith accepts Shiro’s hand and feels a shiver go through him at the rough feeling of the other man’s palm against his own. It’s a delightful feeling. Keith’s stomach twists with happy delight at the sensation. He’d be happy to hold Shiro’s hand for the rest of the day if he could.

 

“As long as you promise to help me do my laundry when we’re done.”

 

“Deal,” Shiro agrees, giving Keith’s hand a firm squeeze. The world tilts dangerously as Keith goes light headed. Oh jeez, no one told him that having a crush would be _this_ detrimental to his health. It’s a wonder his grades haven’t suffered more than they already have.

 

Thankfully, Shiro doesn’t notice the effect he’s having on Keith and pulls his friend into the rain. He’s already talking about strategy - how they’re going to corner Matt against the oak tree that had the birds nest in it a couple of months ago. Keith tries to listen carefully but his attention is split between the fact that they’re still holding hands.

 

Hiding behind a jeep, Matt jeers, “Brought in reinforcements to try and catch me? It’ll never work Shiro.”

 

“You _really_ think you can get the two best fighter pilots in the Academy?”

 

“Sure. You’re only the best when you’re in _in a spaceship_. On the ground, I’ve got the home advantage.”

 

With an exasperated noise, Shiro shoots Keith a look. _See what I’ve been putting up with_?

 

Keith grins back, _I get it_. He looks back at Matt, who is running away. “I’ll go this way.”

 

“You remember which tree to corner him at right?”

 

He nods before making a break for it, ignoring the way his hair is sticking uncomfortably against his neck. Keith chases after Matt, always keeping an eye out for Shiro to make sure they’re herding the other man towards their target. As it turns out, Matt quickly realizes what they’re doing and tries to make a break for it.

 

Unfortunately, Shiro’s anticipated that and Matt goes crashing into Shiro’s chest. The taller man laughs, hefting Matt up like a sack of potatoes. There’s some distance between them, and the yard is noisy, but Keith overhears the ginger yelling, “You’re delaying the inevitable! You can’t avoid your feelings forever! He’s going to find out because you’re a crap liar!”

 

Inevitable? Feelings? What’s Matt talking about?

 

Heart in his throat, Keith watches Shiro dump Matt into a puddle with a smug smile before saying something that makes the other man splash muddy water up at Shiro. Confusion turns to wry exasperation. He makes his way over the pair and asks, “Are you guys _really_ playing in the mud?”

 

As one, Shiro and Matt point at each other and say, “He started it!”

 

“And I’m ending it. Come on, you’ve had your fun.”

 

“Yes, _mother_ ,” Matt grumbles, holding onto Shiro. Using each other as their support, they both stand up before Matt tries to wipe the mud off his glasses.

 

Shiro laughs at his attempts, wheezing when that earns him a pointed elbow in the gut. “Watch it,” Matt warns, “Or I’ll spill the beans.”

 

Are those the same beans as before? Keith looks between them, wondering they’re talking about what he thinks they’re talking about. Shiro holds up his hands in defeat, grumbling, “I never should have told you.”

 

“Told him what?” Keith’s curiosity gets the best of him.

 

Matt’s scowl turns into a cheshire cat grin while Shiro’s expression turns alarmed. “Our boy here,” Matt begins, jumping out of the way when Shiro tries to grab him. “Has a crush on a cadet.”

 

Keith’s heart sinks into his boots so fast he’s shocked it doesn’t make a audible noise. “Oh.”

 

“Mmmhmm. And this cadet is _really_ popular with a lot of people. They’re kind of rude and a bit of a jerk.”

 

“Misunderstood!” Shiro snaps back.

 

But Matt ignores him, “But they’ve got a good heart. And they’re _really_ good looking. It’s a classic combination.”

 

_Is it Johnny Miller? He’s popular and a bit of a jerk. But it could also be Anne Cho from Matt’s class, although Keith would never admit out loud that she’s a bit of a jerk._

 

“There’s more to him than that!”

 

_Him? Shiro likes a guy?_

 

But Shiro doesn’t notice his slip up. He’s more focused on trying to grab Matt to make him stop. “He’s smart and funny and-”

 

“I know, I know,” Matt laughs. “He’s amazing and has a world of potential and could fly circles around you if he wanted.”

 

That specific turn of phrase is like a gong ringing in his head. Keith turns sharply to stare at Matt with narrowed eyes. Shiro’s fond of telling _him_ that. “You could fly circles around me if you wanted Keith. You just need to polish your raw talent and potential and you could be the _best_ pilot that’s walked through these halls.”

 

His heart races, thrumming in his ears so hard, so loud, Keith almost doesn’t hear Shiro grumble, “Well. He could!”

 

_Is it him? Does Shiro mean him?_

 

He turns away, hand pressed to his mouth to hide his blush. Is that too presumptuous of him? To assume that it’s him? After all, Keith’s not the only person Shiro’s been mentoring. As a Student Officer, it’s part of Shiro’s responsibilities. So there’s a good chance Shiro’s said the same thing to someone else as encouragement.

 

A hard slap to the back makes Keith stumble forward. But quick hands stop him from facing face first into the mug. “Whoa, sorry!” Matt apologizes. “You alright? You look a little flushed.”

 

Shiro’s next to him immediately, gray eyes filled with concerned. “You couldn’t have caught a fever this fast.”

 

He shakes his head to dissuade Shiro of the idea but it’s too late - a broad palm is coming to touch his forehead. Keith blinks up at Shiro, who frowns back before going, “I can’t tell. Let’s get you to the nurse to make sure.”

 

“I. That’s not.”

 

“Better safe than sorry.”

 

Realizing he doesn’t have any say in the matter immediately sparks annoyance in his gut. But that is followed by the realization that it’s going to be him and Shiro alone all the way to the nurses’ office. And this is on the heels of the potential realization that Shiro might... that he...

 

Keith’s thoughts are stuck in a reasoning loop on the way to the clinic. He tells himself he’s misunderstood them, it could be anyone, he’s not that special. But it adds up, right? Who else is Shiro mentoring who is half a good a pilot as Keith?

 

Hope and caution clash together, good reason and instinct fighting for victory. Hope peeks around the corner and encourages him to ask, “Do I know him?”

 

“Hmm?” Shiro asks.

 

“The guy you like?”

 

 _Red_ burns in the center of Shiro’s cheeks. His gaze remains steady and straight, looking down the hallway instead of at Keith. “Yeah. You know him.”

 

Oh _fuck, it’s totally me. It’s totally me. What do I do? What do i do?_

 

This is the last thing Keith expected. He’d thought his crush on Shiro would go nowhere. After all, Shiro’s _Shiro_. And when he’d been selected by Sam Holt to be the pilot for the Kerberos mission and subsequently promoted to an officer, Keith had been relieved. He’d been given a deadline. Once Shiro left, Keith would get the time and space he needed to get over Shiro.

 

But this. Oh, this changed everything. He no longer wants to forget about his feelings towards Shiro. Keith wants more. He wants everything.

 

Shy gray eyes glance at him before quickly turning away. Shiro nervously uses his thumb to scratch under his left eye before murmuring, “He’s a great guy but uhh. I don’t want to tell him.”

 

 _He knows that I know._ Keith’s heart sinks for the second time this evening. “Why not?”

 

“I’ll be leaving soon. For who knows how long. I don’t want to start something and then leave them alone. That wouldn’t be fair.”

 

“Maybe they’ll think you’re worth waiting for.”

 

A tiny smile pulls Shiro’s lips up. “That’d be nice. But I still don’t think it’d be fair.”

 

“Will you _ever_ tell them?” Keith asks after a quiet beat.

 

Shiro’s next step, makes their shoulders brush. At the same time, the back of his hand presses briefly against Keith’s and makes him shiver. “When I’m back,” he answers softly. “When I’m sure that both of us have the time to get to know each other _properly_. By that time, that guy will be a pilot too and then we can probably go on missions together.”

 

Face hot, Keith lowers his gaze and tries not to grin foolishly. He fails and grins at his dirty boots for several long seconds before finally looking up. It’s his turn to ‘misstep’ and firmly bump their shoulders together.

 

“You’re worth waiting for. I’m sure that guy will wait for you.”

 

“Yeah?” Hopeful eyes look to him. “You think so?”

 

“I know so,” Keith reassures him. A rush of boldness sweeps through him, giving him the courage to reach out and give Shiro’s fingers a quick squeeze. “I’ll... I’ll wait.”

 

An eternity must have passed between the words that pass from his lips and Shiro’s reaction. It’s like a tape playing in slow motion. Shiro blinks, warmth turning to surprise turning to shy delight. His smile grows with the speed of sap dripping down a tree in the middle of a Canadian winter. His finger curl into a fist to squeeze Keith’s fingers back.

 

“Thanks Keith.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

  



End file.
